Tease
by b4tmans
Summary: Kili had always been a tease, but he was truly making self control difficult for Winnie. Kili/OC. Rated M for strong sexual themes. Like, really, really strong. This is a follow up to 'Cotton Sheets'.


**A/N: **Okay. This was written for my sister from another mister (again), ecto1B. This one, unlike the other, is VERY STEAMY LIKE HOT DAMN I NEED AN ICEPACK STEAMY. Complete lemon, and also the first I have ever written. If you want to read more Kili/OC, then check out the other story I wrote called Cotton Sheets. That's a bit fluffier.

Check out "Trio" by ecto1B for some Fili/OC/Thorin action! It's hot. Like. Man. I need a shower now.

Have fun fixing your broken ovaries after, ladies.

* * *

Kili threw his head back, his eyes snapping shut. He gasped loudly; for air or in pleasure, Winnie couldn't tell. The woman snaked her finger up his abdomen again, planting a sturdy kiss above his silver belt buckle. Kili, who had been successfully pinned and stripped of his outer-layers, now lay writhing on the king sized bed, fistfuls of sheets in each hand.

Winnie grinned when Kili bit his lip, bucking his hips again.

Straddling his waist, she rolled her hips in a teasing motion. Placing one slender finger atop his lips, she shook her head. "Ah, ah, ahhh."

Kili swallowed visibly, letting his hands snake up her back. "Y'are a tease."

He pulled her down by the tie in her cloak, placing a fiercely passionate kiss on her lips. He nibbled and bit, smirking as the woman's soft mews filled their bedroom's silence. The kiss allowed Kili to sit up straight, his hands wandering farther down Winnie's back.

She squeaked when he gently squeezed her behind. A crimson blush crept up her neck and flooded her cheeks, allowing Kili the allotted time to promptly dash his tongue across the soft flesh behind her jaw. Winnie's head rolled back, allowing the dwarf to kiss and nip wherever he so pleased.

Her cloak was shed in an instant, finding itself bundled in a heap on the carpeted floor.

"Kili..." Her voice was low, and barely a whisper. Kili's fingers had managed to dip beneath the hem of her dress and venture upwards toward her core. The closer and closer he got, the higher in pitch her breaths became.

"Mm, love?" Kili beamed, allowing his calloused fingers to gently brush against the hem of her underwear. She writhed, her own hands finding themselves knotted in his dark hair.

"H-Help me get this off..."

Kili shrugged, nipping violently at her collar bone, leaving a pink mark on the pale skin. The bridge of his nose glided up her neck slowly, and the tickle of his scruff made Winnie smile. There was no kidding when it came to Kili's lovemaking abilities. The boy was always careful, and always loving. Especially with Winnie.

One moment, he would leave her so warm and wet with lust. And in the next, she was breathlessly in love with the boy from a kiss that would leave her dizzy. He was doing it right now, and Winnie knew she had to pull herself out of the daze before his actions made her falter.

Climbing from his lap, she pushed his shoulders slightly, causing him to laugh before falling back onto the bed.

Winnie was quick to shed her velvet dress and underwear, blushing softly as Kili's eyes never left her own.

"Y'are beautiful, Winnie," he smiled softly before sitting up, "... Really."

Winnie ducked her head, ditching her boots and standing full height, a bit cold from the sudden amount of air brushing against her skin.

"Your turn."

Kili swallowed as she approached, her body slumping to the ground. Her hands were on his knees in a flash, and she was kissing his stomach again. He bit back a soft moan, whining when her hands found his belt buckle.

Kili hadn't even had time to collect his thoughts. One moment he was perfectly calm, and the next his heart was racing and he was shuddering in complete and total ecstasy. She had roughly yanked his member from his pants, and he nearly died right then and there. Winnie's mouth was warm and wet, two feelings that left Kili breathless.

His moans were ragged and labored with every swirl of her tongue. Kili couldn't think, couldn't breathe, couldn't control himself. He fell back, moaning loudly when her lips left him. Winnie, smirking with great pride, only was able to relish in her victory for a short amount of time.

She was tugged, lifted and thrown into the pillows by Kili, giggling slightly as his breeches were ditched in a grumbling struggle. Biting her lip, she sat up slightly, only to be pushed back down by Kili. His mouth caught hers and his tongue followed suit. There were times when Kili could be so frustrating... Especially when his fingers found her womanhood and teased with a mock gentleness.

"K-Kili..." she swallowed, clutching his shoulder and burying her face into his neck. She whimpered, bucking her hips.

"Ah, ah, ahhh..." He mocked her, reciting the same line she had moments earlier.

He laid her down, retreating ever-so-slightly before letting his fingers dance across the soft skin on her calves and finally the inside of her thighs. Without any warning, he was upon her, ravish the spot between her legs with that deft tongue of his. Winnie yelped, a low moan fighting it's way past her lips. She squirmed a top the pillows, making Kili smile. Two hands gripped his dark hair, massaging his scalp as he continued to write the alphabet with his mouth, tracing letters in elfish, dwarfish and even in the language of man.

It was enough to nearly drive Winnie over the edge.

She cried out, grabbing at him so wildly that at first, he thought he had hurt her. Perhaps nipped too hard? But, the look in her eyes proved him wrong and he just smiled cheekily as she dragged him ontop of her, begging silently with her large blue eyes.

No words were needed, just a hungry kiss that left him throbbing and aching for her.

His arms were beneath her, holding her to his chest when he thrust. He was slow and gentle and Winnie found it so frustrating she nearly screamed at him.

"Faster."

Kili obliged happily, each push bringing him closer and closer to the white noise of pure bliss. He knew, only a few minutes into their romping, Winnie was beginning to feel the pressure build as well. She was moaning louder now, right into his ear.

Kili couldn't help but groan when her teeth tugged on his lobe gently.

Only a few moments later, Kili was reduced to a moaning, sweating mess. His eyes closed and he held Winnie tightly, marveling at the way their moans came synced together. He shook furiously, continuing his thrusts as each wave of pleasure seemed to cripple his sense of awareness even further.

And then, slowly, it faded, and he was reminded of the beautiful woman in his arms.

So, with a smile on his face, he rolled over. Winnie followed, giggling softly when his arms found her waist.

"I love you."

"Mm. I love you too, Winnie," he mumbled, his face nestling perfectly into the spot between her shoulder blades.

"Get some sleep, okay?" she spoke softly, her fingers intertwined with his. "We leave Rivendale tomorrow."

Kili nodded slowly, finding it easier to slip into a lust induced sleep than answer the woman in his arms. Not that Winnie minded.

In fact, as the words left her mouth, she was almost asleep herself.

* * *

**Remember to R&R!**


End file.
